Me and You Together, We will Hold Keep Holding On!
by Queen Ahiru
Summary: Remake of I am not Alone by myself. Ahiru was nearly killed by the Raven's real daughter. She encounters broken hearts and dances to seal away the dark minions. What about that Diana? What about her romance with Fakir? What about her happy ending?
1. Episode 1 The Beginning

* * *

With light-speed, a shadowy figure sprinted across the cobblestone street, black dress blending into the darkness. Ravens passed over her head, wings rustling and beating against the wind. Stopping at a large house, the figure glanced up at the black birds and muttered some words. With a noisy rustle, large black wings grew from her back and lifted her high into the air. 

Silently stepping onto a windowsill, she pressed her pale face against the pane and saw a duck, her small head hid underneath her yellow wings. The girl's wings folded behind her, and she snapped her fingers, unlocking the window.

"Is this the one?" she whispered to a raven, who had landed on the sill without a sound. She tenderly stroke the duck, but a look of sheer hatred crossed her face. The raven flared his wings and opened his mouth.

"Slice her, beat her, kill her," hissed the black bird. "Kill her, Diana, kill her!"

"As he wishes," the girl murmured, tightening her fist and plucking a feather from her hair. Throwing onto the duck, Diana whispered a flow of unknown words as the feather began to glow a violet hue. The duck winced as mind-blowing pain reached her, and she awoke in a struggle for her life.

Quacking in terror, it wasn't long before a young man burst through the door, knocking over furniture and plans. "Ahiru!"

Diana, startled, flew backwards to the sill, wings spread. "Fakir!"

"Diana?"

"H-h-help!" Ahiru struggled, her duck voice slowly morphing to a young girl's voice. Feathered wings became skinny arms, thin legs stretching out; Ahiru cried in pain and the feather continued its work. Black vines stretched around her body, a spell used before on her. But these squeezed her body like a constrictors, and she began to lose her breath.

"I'm leaving," Diana sneered, holding out her hand and releasing the feather's powers. Ahiru winced and felt her breath leaving her. But the vines retracted and slithered back into the feather. The black object flew back into Diana's hand, and she placed it in her blonde hair. "Let us not meet again, Fakir."

She jumped and flew away, leaving a slightly choking but relieved Ahiru, and as a girl.

Ahiru sighed, coughing and clutching her neck. Knee long red hair covered her naked body, and she fell back from shock, hitting her head as blackness reached her eyes.

* * *

"Now the way Diana looked at me and said my name, she recognized me, Mytho."

"Mytho, you don't think she could be…"

"Yes, dearest Rue, she is. We have to do something about her."

"Her?"

"Why, Mytho?"

"She's been knocked out for hours."

A female whine. "She could just be asleep, Mytho."

"Knocked out, Rue, knocked out."

Ahiru groaned and stirred, and the talking stopped. Blowing away a wisp of red hair, she slowly opened her eyes and saw Mytho and Rue, sitting across the table, staring directly at _her_. Raising her arms and stretching, she made contact with a face.

"Moron! You hit my face," growled Fakir's voice. She turned her head and realized that she was sitting on _his_ lap, close enough to kiss _him_, and in a thin, thin white dress. His hands were oddly close to her chest…uncomfortably close.

Her face turned redder than a tomato. "F-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-fak-k-k-k-k-k-ir-sama!" Of course, as she scrambled up, she made more unwanted contact with him. Squealing, she backed up into a table and fell forward, her head falling onto his lap as she came face to face with something else. Getting redder than possible, she shook and stood up, shaking, laughing nervously. "Ehehehehehehehe…" Her face steamed as he stared at her. "Ahaahahahahahahaha!" Her face was burning, red, and steaming. She fell back with wobbly legs, falling to the floor.

Feeling soft hands under her head, she opened her eyes and looked up. "M-m-m-m-m-mytho-sama!" It felt exactly like the first time she made contact with him, but this time, he had avoided injuring his ankle.

"Baka," Fakir muttered, crossing his arms.

Ahiru's face resumed its natural blush, and she sat up, quietly setting herself down in the chair next to Fakir. "T-t-thanks…" She looked up at Mytho. "Thanks."

Mytho smiled. She blushed again. "His smile…it's so pretty…" She blinked. "Ah, Rue-chan!"

"Good evening, Ahiru," Rue laughed politely. "That was quite a show there, but don't get embarrassed, we're here on very important business." Rue glanced toward Mytho silently. She nodded.

Mytho sucked in a breath. "Ahiru, you know you are a girl, yes? Once again?"

Ahiru bit her lip. "Ah..." She looked down. "Yes."

"Did you experience any pain several hours ago, er...a _strangling_ pain? As if someone was choking you?"

"It still burns," Ahiru replied quietly. Her unbraided red hair covered most of her body. She glanced up quickly. "Ah, Mytho and Rue-chan, today's my sixteenth birthday!"

Rue sighed. "Yes, we know Ahiru, which is what we were afraid of that."

Fakir yawned unpolitely.

Rue pouted. "Fakir, please! She could be in serious danger!"

"That Diana better not lay a hand on her," he muttered, looking at the floor.

Rue continued, "Ahiru, the Monster Raven has distant relatives, to tell the truth, an actual daughter who runs around and does slave work for him. Only hours ago, she...uh, Diana...was sent with a raven knows as Arrasmin to murder you. Luckily, Fakir here burst into the room at that moment, forcing her to steal her powers away and leave with Arrasmin. She has the power to dance and grow wings, unfortunately. Fakir couldn't catch her fast enough, and she disappeared. We were called immediately. She also left you as a sixteen year old girl."

Ahiru bit her lip. "I...heard Fakir say her name...do you know her?"

Fakir avoided her eyes.

"Fakir, answer me!"

"Yes," he replied shortly.

"Who is she?"

"Diana was my old girlfriend."

Ahiru sweat dropped, feeling a pang of jealousy for a split second. Shocked with surprise, she leaned back and let the chair fall. Her body made contact with the floor. "Itai..." she groaned.

"As I remember, she was a dancer. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Dark and mysterious. I lost contact with her years ago."

Rue sighed. "We've got to keep a close eye on her, you know that, Mytho?"

"Yes, Rue, I do," Mytho murmured, putting an arm around her. "Fakir, I must ask you to move back to the town where Diana lived. Both Rue and I are confident she is still there, and we must keep Ahiru safe from her. If Ahiru is cornered and alone..." Mytho didn't need to say anymore.

"I could lose my life?" whispered Ahiru, eyes half closed. She was barely awake.

Ahiru suddenly felt the urge to sleep. Placing her head on a surprised Fakir's lap, she curled up into a ball and closed her eyes. Her deep breathing showed she was asleep in seconds. When Fakir looked up, Mytho and Rue nodded.

"We'll do it with you, actually," Rue offered gently, not wishing to wake the sleeping girl.

"Yes, we would."

Fakir smiled and stroked Ahiru's face. "It's okay, Princess, I'm not letting anybody get you..."


	2. Episode 2 The Dance

NOTE: Think of each chapter as an episode! But like ten times shorter! There will be about 30 chapters, so about 30 episodes! Thanks for noting this!

* * *

Ahiru remembered distant dreams of what happened the night before. Princess Tutu danced around gracefully in them before stopping.

_"Ahiru, what has brought you to my attention this morning?" she questioned, cocking her head._

_"I've turned back into a girl, Tutu. I don't think I can handle the pressure..." I looked down._

_Princess Tutu laughed gently, touching my cheek. "Ahiru, you have no need to be worried." A gentle smile formed her perfect lips, blue eyes brighter than mine shining. "And as for Fakir...he truly cares about you. With a knight like that at your side, Prince Mytho and Princess Kraehe watching your back, you won't be harmed. And for me, I'll give you power."_

_"Power?" I asked, holding her soft hands. _

_"Power," she repeated. Letitng go and twirling away, spinning on en pointe, she laughed again and asked if I would join her. I did, and we danced for hours on end. Though my dance was nowhere as beautiful and graceful as hers, she let me dance to my heart's content without saying a word. She held me tight, like a mother hugging her little girl after a frightful thunder storm. "This," Tutu said, placing both of her hands over my heart. "Is bravery. This is your heart. It guides you during the worst of times."_

_Tutu gripped my hand and spun me, and for a minute, I felt as beautiful and powerful as a swan. _

_She put her hands on my heart again._

_"This," Tutu repeated quietly, her soft voice almost a whisper."Shows you the way when you're alone."_

_"I thought I was never alone," I murmured, lifting my right leg in the air until it could go no further, letting her hold my hands and pull me into an embrace._

_"You aren't," Tutu smiled, waving her hands as if flying. I silently examined her dance. She was beautiful, I was just taking her power. I felt worried about it._

_"What ails you, my cygnet?" she asked, a concerned expression crossing her face. _

_"I feel like I'm just taking your power, that I'm not worthy enough to be Tutu. Why am I Tutu..." I hesitated, then rephrased that. "Why was I chosen to be Tutu?"_

_The Swan Princess chuckled and lifted me into the air. It felt just like the time Rue and I danced..no...closer...when Fakir and I danced. Warm and gentle._

_"Ahiru," she said, putting me down in front of her and placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I want you to try something. Dance."_

_"Dance?"_

_"Just close your eyes and think hard. Do a grand jete."_

_I stood before her, closed my eyes, and concentrated. Whatever else Tutu was saying was blocked out. I heard one last thing before taking the jump._

_"Just pretend you are flying, Ahiru, flying!"_

_I danced my best and pushed off of the ground, splitting my legs and raising my arms up. It felt like forever before I hit the ground, hitting my knees and landing on my stomach. Princess Tutu didn't do anything but say, "Try once more, Ahiru."_

_Raising myself weakly, I did as she said. Ready to land, I stuck out my toes and landed gracefully, falling back on my whole foot and trying my best to prevent from falling._

_"Beautiful, Ahiru! I could not have done it better myself!"_

* * *

"Ahiru," said Fakir, nudging me gently. Ahiru glanced up, seeing a dog. A female doh.

Shrieking, Ahiru backed up into the wall. Fakir sighed and whispered, "Inu-sensei...the new ballet teacher?"

"The story is here too?" Ahiru panicked.

Fakir said nothing. "Yes, Inu-sensei?"

"Would Ahiru like to dance today?"

"D-d-d-d-dance?" the red headed girl quivered, shoulders sinking.

"I'd like to propose for her to dance a pas de deux with somebody. I would suggest Mytho, but I have been informed of how close you two are-" This caused a major blush way between the two -"and I think I'd prefer if you two danced _instead."_

"But, I-I-I-I'm not close t-t-to Fakir a-at all!" Ahiru protested, staring down at her new toe soes. She would've liked to test them out, but she was a horrible dancer, and she just wasn't ready. Surely the teacher would understand that a first time en pointe would be painful? But it wasn't her first time, Ahiru knew. She had done many practices with Fakir before on en pointe, and soon she became accustomed to the sharp pain that would sting her toes and aches that burned the muscles in her foot. Blushing, she peeked up.

Fakir was holding out his hand for her.

"May I ask you to dance with me, Ahiru?" he asked.

"H-h-h-hai," she answered, taking his hand slowly all the while suddenly becoming interested with the toe shoes on her feet.

Pulling her into motion, Ahiru recognized the dance_. Just like at the illusion lake when I danced for Mytho, _she thought, pushing herself onto en pointe. Her toes ached slightly, but she sucked in her breath and danced. Jumps and motions pulled her into a world of fantasy and dance. Spins and bends, waves and crosses, her dance might have not been as beautiful as Princess Tutu's, but she let herself fly anyway. Lifting her leg and spinning, it didn't matter how she looked. She was having fun! Ahiru jumped and felt herself high in the hair as Fakir gripped her hips tightly and gave her the power to feel nothing beneath her feet. Feeling astonishinly graceful, she let herself down, hitting ground with pointed toes and a lifted leg, and she and Fakir ended the dance.

* * *

"Ah...Fakir?" Ahiru asked after class.

"Yes?" Fakir answered, not even looking down at her.

"When we danced...I...uh...liked that."

"Baka?" Fakir stopped and stared down at the blushing Ahiru.

"Yes?"

With slow steps, he embraced her and said into her hair. "I liked that too."


	3. Episode 3 The Life

Ahiru sat silently on her bed, arms around her knees, eye closed in a range of thoughts.

_Why did Fakir do that? He said liked the dance...did he smile? I could've sworn I saw him smile..._

Fakir sat at his desk, quill rested neatly on the paper, motionless.

_I smiled...during the dance, it felt so nice to dance...especially with her...I've never felt this way when dancing a pas de deux with Diana._

Ahiru rested her head against the pillow, facing the moon outside.

* * *

Diana sat on her bed, alone, head buried in her pillow, blonde hair splayed out everywhere.

"Why did he look at me like that?" she whispered. "His face...could he possibly love another?" Sitting up, she rubbed her hed and half closed her eyes. "That duck...she looked so charming as a girl, red hair and freckles...and..." Diana closed her eyes again..."cute."

Glancing at her hands, she started to cry. "I could've killed her if I wanted to, b-but..." Tears streamed down her face. "Fakir wouldn't have wanted it, he would've cried, and killed me...I saw that look, that look of worry and love that he _never_ showed me...never, never, never, never..." Sorrow quickly morphed into anger as Diana tightly closed her fingers around a photo. "He deserves to die! That duck deserves to die..." Sobbing, she hurled herself down onto her bed. "And Rue..and Mytho...all of them..."

_"Fakir?" Diana asked the older boy. _

_"Yes, Diana?"_

_"I'm scared, w-who are these friends of yours?"_

"I was twelve...Fakir was fourteen...this was when he came back to visit me...after his business in Kinkan Town..."

_"Don't worry, Rue and Mytho will be nice."_

_It wasn't long before a raven haired girl and a white haired prince stepped into the meadow. Diana gave her best smile and waved at Rue._

_"Rue-chan!" she called to the slightly older girl. "Wanna play?"_

_Rue stopped, hand in Mythos. Scowling, she turned to Fakir. "Who's this annoying little girl?"_

_"Just a friend, the pest won't get in our way."_

_Diana stopped short, slowly putting her hand back on the ground. She didn't speak for the rest of the day, not to Rue, to Mytho, to Fakir. She left and didn't come back. She ran to her Father's quarters, who had been gone for years. Raven feathers were scattered around her body, and for a moment, she looked up, spotting a raven perched on his window sill._

_"Arrasmin," Diana sobbed to the bird. "Where is father?"_

_Arrasmin flared his black wings and cawed in response, "He is dead, my mistress."_

_"D-dead," Diana shivered, tears stopping for a split second. Before she could respond to Arrasmin's comment, she threw herself back onto the bed and cried._

_"Yes," Arrasim purred, flying to the bed, beady black eyes staring into her blue. "Is there anything I can do for you."_

_Diana trembled with anger. "K-k-kraehe...you were never worthy enough for my father!" she cried, half screamed. "Kill the ones who did this to my father." Taking a raven knife, she plunged it into her heart. Arrasmin watched with interest._

_"With the pain and raven blood in my heart, I swear I will kill the ones who destroyed my father," she breathed, looking up at the curious raven. Taking out the bloody knife, she gave morphed it into a raven feather, and put it in her hair. "Arrasmin, when the killer's sixteenth birthday comes, inform me. I will go and kill them with this feather. You are my most trusted advisor, none of those other ravens are trusted so much in the bird family."_

_The raven did a motion that resembled a bow. "Yes, m'lady. In fact, I think you might find this information most interesting."_

_

* * *

_

Ahiru stared at herself in the mirror the next morning. The new outfit, a lime green jacket over a collared white shirt, was attractive with her red hair and cerulean eyes. A short darker green skirt reached halfway past her thighs, and knee high white socks were fit under black shoes. The long sleeved jacket made the outfit seem incredibly tight and hot, but Ahiru found it most comfortable. "I'm ready...for school...ballet classes. It seems so far away." She fixed her green bow tied just behind her braid. "It seems as if the preparation class yesterday was the real thing...but I'll be meeting new people...and Diana too."

Just thinking of the blonde haired girl she saw on the night of her almost death was frightening, and she shivered.

Leaving her room, she stepped outside, with an impatient Fakir, an extremely patient Mytho, and a humming Rue. "Um..ready?"

"That's the spirit," Rue said, smiling. "School isn't all so bad. So, what's it like graduating into the Special Class with us?"

"Uh..." _That's right_, Ahiru thought. _I graduated into the higher class, every girl's dream!_ "Okay?"

Rue laughed, her footsteps echoing over the cobblestone street. "Don't be worried, it's real fun. Promise me something?"

"Huh?"

"Promise that you'll dance with me once again, Ahiru? And it'll be fun?"

Ahiru blushed, and promised.

Rue, satisfied, turned around and scowled at Mytho and Fakir. "Geez, why do boys have to be so slow?"

Fakir ignored her, and Mytho shrugged.

Huffing, Rue turned her attention back to Ahiru. "Well, I don't think ballets all that bad. I wonder what Inu-sensei would think if she saw two princesses dancing...Hmm."

Ahiru sighed and put her hands behind her head, stretching and breathing in the morning air. It was crisp and cool. _Princess Tutu and Kraehe dancing together in ballet class? They'd be good as special guests, but what would we do about us? Inu-sensei would surely be suspicious about us missing while the two resembling princessese danced. What a thought..._Sweat dropping, she giggled nervously. But she suddenly gasped. "What a big school!"

The large campus, filled with hundreds of students, must've contained at least 20 buildings. She could see what appeared to be the music school, as people were seen from the window strumming harps and playing violins. The dorm rooms were on her right, and the middle building was the art school. The ballet building must've been in a seperate part of the campus.

Rue groaned. "Fortunately, Fakir was able to get us a house on the campus but I forgot how big the school was!"

Ahiru spun around. "Eh?! We must've walked a mile and it was on campus?"

Fakir shrugged. "Get used to it, moron, the ballet school is a ten minute walk from here."

But Ahiru wasn't listening. "I-I feel a broken heart..."

"A broken wha-?"

"A heart that isn't full..." Ahiru murmured. "Or cracked...I just know...and it's right here on the campus!"


End file.
